Sonny With a Chance Season 3 MY WAY
by StayStrongChanny
Summary: Yes! It's Sonny With a Chance Season 3 MY WAY! Just what I imagine what would happen if Demi returns to SWAC, Review if you liked it!
1. Sonny's Big Return

**Sonny With a Chance Season 3 MY WAY**

Episode 1: Sonny's Big Return

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first FanFic so I hope you like it, and well like the tittle says, this is Season 3 MY WAY, It means this is like a Sonny with a Chance return, like what we should probably see on TV if Demi returns. Anyway, please review if you liked it.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Sonny With a Chance. **

**NO ONE POV'S**

Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady are at the Prop-House planning a prank to play on Chad.

''I don´t really know why we are playing pranks on Chad, he is a Random now''Tawni said, immediately everyone at the Prop-House started to laugh. ''So Zora, how will the prank work?''

''Well you see, when Chad enters to the Prop-House, those water balloons will fall down'' Zora said pointing to some water balloons.

''But what if someone else enters to the Prop-House?'' Grady asked while playing some video games with Nico.

''Please Grady, why would someone enters to the Prop-House, I mean, she's Zora, her pranks never fail'' Nico answered.

''Thanks Nico, now, let's wait for Cha… oops'' They all look to the door to see a wet Marshall.

''Well, I guess I was wrong this time''.

***Theme Song***

''Sorry Marshall, it wasn't supposed to be for you, it was for Cha-'' Tawni said being interrupted by Zora.

''Tawni, if Marshall gets noticed about our prank he will be mad at us'' Zora whispered to Tawni

''Oh, you are right''

''Sorry Marshal, what Tawni was trying to say is that this balloons were for a charity that 'So Random!' is trying to do, right?''

''Charity? Never heard about that, Zora''

''Shut Up Nico!''Zora yelled

''Well I don't know what are you talking about, but if it's for charity I guess I will let you throw me as many balloons as you want, but anyway, the reason I'm here it's because I have good news'' a happy Marshall said.

''Finally! Did you fired Chad?'' Tawni asked.

''No, think a little more… Maybe with a SUNNY mind!'' Marshall said.

''Mmm… Are you giving us a free day?'' Grady asked.

''Well, I guess you will never find out so I will tell you… SONNY MUNROE IS COMING BACK TO SO RANDOM!'' Marshall exclaimed.

Suddenly Chad entered running to the Prop-House. **''Sonny? As Sonny Munroe?''**

''Yeah, but why do you care Pooper?'' Tawni asked.

''I smell some LOVE there'' Zora said.

''Pff, love, really? I mean, it's been a year, I'm over Sonny since… well since, you know what… Just SHUT UP RANDOMS!'' Chad said rolling his eyes.

''Well kids that was all I was going to tell you, I will go to… call my mom'' Marshall said leaving the Prop-House.

''Well I don't know about you guys, but Sonny was my best friend so I will buy her a big welcome back gift.'' Tawni said.

''Wait, why you? I mean I was like Sonny's little sister, so I think I should be the one that will buy her something.'' Zora said.

''Hey guys, I think you are forgetting about me, Sonny was like my psychologist so I should be the one that-'' Grady said being interrupted by Nico.

''Grady, if Sonny was your psychologist it really doesn't matter cuz Sonny was my best girl friend so I will-'' Nico said but then Tawni interrupted him saying ''BUT SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!''

''She was my Big sister!''

Everyone started to fight until Chad said ''Randoms…''Everyone stopped fighting and they turn around to starting hearing Chad ''I don't really know why are you fighting, I'm sure I can give Sonny a better thing than whoever of you can''

''Well, well, well so, why do youthink you can give something better to OUR Sonny?'' Zora said

''Because Sonny is my ex-girlfriend''Chad said

''Yes, you just say it, she is your EX GIRLFRIEND'' Nico said

''Yeah Pooper, she's not your girlfriend anymore, Im pretty sure she had move on, and I'm sure you should do it too'' Tawni

''Whatever Randoms, you will see Sonny hasn't forgotten about me… at all…''Then Chad left the Prop-House on his way to trying to make a big welcome back surprise to Sonny.

* * *

><p>At the cafeteria there are some balloons, serpentine and a big poster of Sonny with a few words on top that said <em>'Welcome back Sonny!' <em>

''Put those gifts on the floor and the cake on the table''Chad yelled. ''Hey Chad, the best actor of Our Generation!'' Tawni said with a flirty tone

''What do you want Blondie?'' Chad asked.

''What do you think if you give some credit of your gift'' Tawni said while putting 100$ on Chad's hand.

''Huh-huh'' Chad said counting the money ''Ok, I will''

''Good, I hope the gift is a good one, because if not, I will scratch your eyes!'' Tawni said and then she leaves the cafeteria.

''Well… No, no, no! The cheese on the big table! Not there!'' Chad said yelling at some Condor Studios Worker

''Hi Chad! You know, I was walking and we I saw a Pizzeria so I thought, _'Why I shouldn't give my good friend Chad a Pizza?' _So, here you have'' Nico said.

''Mmm-huh, want do you want?'' Chad asked

''Some credit for you gift, please Chad, you see, I'm very busy with writing _'So Random!' _sketches, playing video games with Grady, I need some credit''

''No way, Tawni will have some credit too, so I don't think so'' Chad answered

''If I give you two pizzas?'' Nico asked

''No… You know what, just leave Random'' Chad said

''Two pizzas and 100$ If you include Grady on your gift'' Nico offered

''Ok, you are in'' Chad said

* * *

><p>''I don't get why you just don't pay Chad 100$ and receive some credit for his gift'' Tawni said<p>

''Tawni, I'm a girl, I can't just spend my money to pay Chad for do something to me'' Zora said

''Well, while you lose your time, I'm spending my time on my nails, see, they are perfect'' Tawni said showing her nails to Zora.

''I'm not losing my time, I'm making a-'' Zora said

''Just go pay Chad'' Tawni said

''Ok I will, but just because I don't think I will have sufficient time to finish this, but when it all turns wrong you will see that my gift was a better way than his surprise'' Zora said

''Of what surprise are you talking about?'' a familiar voice asked.

''Just about your surprise, Sonny…'' Tawni said noticing Sonny was there ''Wait, SONNY!''

''Hi there!'' Sonny said

''SONNY!'' Tawni and Zora said walking to Sonny ''When did you arrived?''

''Just a few hours ago! I missed you so much! I'm happy to be here!'' Sonny said hugging Tawni and Zora

''Well, why don't you go to the cafeteria? I think they have chicken tenders today! Yummy-Yummy!'' Tawni said

''Well not now'' Sonny said ''Where are Nico & Grady?''

''Well why don't check at the Cafeteria?'' Tawni said

''Maybe they are at their dressing room'' Sonny said

''Or at the Cafeteria'' Zora added

''You know, I'm starting to think you want me to go to the Cafeteria'' Sonny said

''Oh really?'' Tawni said sarcastically

''Ok, I will go, but you are gonna come with me'' Sonny said leaving the Prop-House with Tawni and Zora

* * *

><p>''Welcome Back Sonny!'' Everyone shouted at the Cafeteria when Sonny made her appearance<p>

''Oh my Gosh! Thank you guys this is awesome! I'm so happy to be back!'' Sonny said

''Hey Sonny do you liked our surprise?' Tawni asked

''Of Course I do! This is amazing, I can't believe you make me a welcome back party!'' Sonny said

''Actually the one that made this party is there'' Zora said pointing to Chad which is with Grady

''Grady?'' Sonny asked

''No, it was Chad, it's hard to say it knowing that I paid him 100$ to…, I shouldn't be telling you this'' Tawni said

''Well I'm gonna thank him'' Sonny said walking to Chad

''Hi Chad! Thanks for this and-'' Sonny said being interrupted

''Huh-huh, awesome Sonny, now, ready for take me back?'' Chad said

''Take you what?'' Sonny asked

''You know, take me back, coming back to the love way, ready?'' Chad said

''Excuse me? First, I appreciate this party, second, that was weird and third, no I don't think so'' Sonny said

''Wow, I can see how desperate you are so I will make this easy, next Friday we'll on a date''

''What? I don't want a date Chad! I just-''

''Whatever I will pick you at 7'' Chad said leaving Sonny with Grady

''What was that?'' Grady asked

''I don't know, but I guess I have a date…'' Sonny said

*Credits*

''Finally! My time machine is ready! Sonny will love this!'' Zora said

''Time machine?'' Tawni said ''It looks like a box with little red lights''

''Well if it isn't a time machine… then, why are we on… The Prop-House! Im giving up, this demonstrates I can't do anything!'' Zora said leaving the Prop-House

''Who are you?'' a younger Tawni asked

''Wow, Zora was right… Im guess Im you'' Older Tawni said

''Well, just letting you know, you look pretty!'' Younger Tawni said

''I know…'' older Tawni said ''I'm always something and pretty!'' Both Tawnis said

''Two Tawnis?'' Younger Zora said ''Im getting out of here''


	2. Grady With a Chance of Mel

**Sonny With a Chance Season 3 MY WAY**

Episode 2: Grady With a Chance of Mel

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so sorry I haven't update before but I was so busy with school. And like Sonny with A Chance writers will do… this will be like Sonny With A Chance, not a Channy story AT ALL, of course with Channy moments but all episodes will not be about Channy (Ex: Marshall With a Chance, Dakota's revenge, blah blah…), just like I had said before, a Sonny With a Chance Third Season. **

**And… Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe people are actually reading my story… well here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance**

**NO ONE POV'S**

''So G, what are you going to wear on your date?'' Nico asked

''I dunno'' Grady said ''This is kinda… my first date''

''First date?'' Nico asked

''Well third if you considerate that fake date I had with Sonny and the one we had with our pillows'' Grady said

''You guys are weird, I don't waste my time dating pillows, I prefer to make the world a better place! With, my nails'' Tawni said

''This is not weird'' Grady said ''This is just, my first date''

''Ooh… How's having a date?'' Sonny said entering to the Prop-House

''No one, just Mr. Mitchell and his pillow'' Tawni said

''Really Tawni? So Grady who's the lucky girl?'' Sonny said

''It doesn't matter'' Grady said.

''It's Mel'' Nico said.

''Mel? My neighbor? The girl at the Patio? Haven't heard about her in a year'' Sonny said.

''Hello Randoms'' Chad said entering to the Prop-House.

''Look who's on the Tween Weekly cover Sonny'' Chad said giving Sonny the magazine.

''Let me see… 'Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper, sweetest couple of the moment' huh so you decided to give me this and…?''.

''Well, just letting you know what people thing about us''.

''Chad, this is from December 2010, one year ago, back when we were dating!''.

''Well, if that's what you want to reed…''.

''Whatever Chad, c'mon Grady let's look for what are you going to wear on your date'' Sonny said.

''Sonny please don't meddle'' Grady said.

''What? I don't meddle, where did you heard that?'' Sonny said.

''Sonny, last time you ended messing things between Zora and Wesley'' Tawni said being interrupted by Chad.

''DON'T METION THAT EX-MINI MAC AGAIN!'' Chad yelled ''I mean, just don't…''.

''Whatever, just don't Sonny'' Nico said.

''Well, I know things weren't good at all last time, but, that was old Sonny, now every time I meddle things, everything ends with a happy end'' Sonny said ''But that doesn't mean I meddle'.'

''Please just don't…'' Grady said.

''Fine, I will not meddle'' Sonny said leaving the Prop-House.

*Theme Song*

''Nico, I need your help'' Chad said.

''My help? Are you alright?'' Nico said.

''Yeah just look'' Chad said turning on the TV.

'_So it seems Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't know how to play video games, normally it isn't important but if he calls himself the greatest actor at least he should know how to play video games' ._

''I'm CDC! Of course I can!'' Chad said yelling to the TV ''But I need your help…''.

''Well Grady is busy today, so yeah I guess you could be player 2 today'' Nico said.

''Ok but just today, then we'll forget everything about this'' Chad said.

''So you know how to play video games?'' Nico asked.

''Yeah I guess… just press buttons, how difficult can it be?''.

* * *

><p>''Im pretty sure this can work'' Sonny said wearing a blonde wig ''Ooh and this can-''.<p>

''STOP MEDDLING!'' Zora yelled from the dressing room vent.

''Ah! Zora you-you scared me… I thought I was-''.

''Don't try to change the subject, why are you trying to Sonnying it up things between Grady and Mel?'.

''Pfft… I'm not trying to meddle! That was old Sonny!''.

''So, if you aren't then why are you wearing a blonde wig and summer sunglasses? Are you trying to hide for someone?''.

''What? Now it seems a girl can't wear a blonde wig and sunglasses if she's not meddling?''.

''Sonny stop it! I know you are meddling''.

''No I'm not!''.

''Yes you are!''.

''No I´m not and even if I were, I'm a better meddler than I was'' Sonny said ''And not that doesn't mean I'm a meddler''.

''Haha, yeah… of course'' Zora said sarcastically.

''Really! My meddles always end pretty good''.

''Like that time with Wesley and me? Haha, good luck'' Zora said closing the vent.

''THAT WAS OLD SONNY!'' Sonny cried.

''Ooh, trying to meddle?'' Tawni said entering to her dressing room.

''No…'' Sonny said.

''Well, if you will not, then, why don't you come with me to the shopping mall?''.

''No thanks Tawni, I don't have any money to go shopping and anyway I prefer staying at home''.

''Hahaha, you were actually thinking I was inviting you to go shopping with me? Of course not silly! I need someone to carry my bags''.

''No thanks Tawni'' Sonny said ''Even I would love to carry your bags like everybody else, I will stay at home''.

''Well when everything turns bad, you'll like to be carrying my bags''.

* * *

><p>''And that's the way you win'' Nico said ''Easy right?''.<p>

''Ok, I get it'' Chad said.

''Hey guys have you seen Zora?'' Tawni asked entering to the Prop-House.

''I'm here!'' Zora said from the sarcophagus.

''What do you want Tawni? I was… it doesn't matter, what do you want?'' Zora said opening the door.

''Well I think Sonny is going to, Sonny it Up things between Grady and Mel, so I was thinking we should go to their date and check Sonny isn't meddling''.

''There you have! Now who's your Chaddy?'' Chad yelled to the TV.

''Well I guess it's kind of meddling too…'' Zora said.

''DIE ZOMBIE! No one beats Nico Harris!'' Nico yelled.

''But whatever is away from this guys, I'm in'' Zora said.

* * *

><p>''Hi Mel! How's your day doing?'' Grady said in a Scottish accent.<p>

''Great Grady!'' Mel said giggling ''Your Scottish accent is really… unusual''.

''Sorry, I'm just nervous'' Grady said.

''Well then let's take a sit'' Mel said

''So, tell me more about you Grady, what do you like to do on your free time?''.

''About me? Well I like to play video OUCH!'' Grady said being kicked by a piece of bread.

''Don't tell her about the video games thing!'' Sonny whispered from a near table.

''What was that?'' Mel asked.

''I think someone can't stopped herself to sonny it up'' Grady said walking to Sonny's table.

''Right Sonny?'' Grady said taking off Sonny's wig.

''Oh! What I am doing here?'' Sonny said

''Sonny we all know you were-''

''Zora stop it!'' Tawni said while walking with Zora to the Patio's exit.

''Tawni? Zora? What are you doing here?''Grady said.

''Like if we don't know… I'm so disappointed of you two, trying to meddle… well, I guess I'm leaving so you two can think about how bad is to get into people's life'' Sonny said.

''You are not out of this Sonny… Take sit'' Grady said ''So, what were you two doing here?''.

''Well Zora and I were shopping but then we asked ourselves… '_Why don't we go visit our friend Mel?_' So, we came here'' Tawni said.

''You knew I was on a date'' Mel said.

''Ooh… really? Pff, we totally forgot it!'' Zora said.

''You know guys, I'm not gonna lie, sorry Grady, I can't stopped myself from meddling, but don't worry, I will never do this again''.

''Haha keep trying Sonny'' Zora said.

''Well, then I will leave you two alone on your date… Have a great time!'' Sonny said leaving the Patio.

''So… Now we know our friend Mel is on a date, we are leaving…'' Tawni said leaving the Patio with Zora.

''Well finally we are alone…'' Grady said.

''Yeah, but I don't wanna stay here anymore, what about if we go to watch a movie before Chad or Nico appear from nowhere?'' Mel said.

''Yeah that sounds great'' Grady said.

''So let's go'' Mel said leaving the Patio holding hands with Grady.

''You see, my meddles are great! So now who says Sonny it Up isn't great?'' Sonny said hided under a table with Tawni and Zora.

''It ended great because we were there!'' Tawni said.

*Credits*

''I think that video will shut up Ryan Loughlin!'' Chad said.

''Yeah, you aren't the best player in the world but that's all what Ryan needs'' Nico said.

'_**Now on Tween Weekly TV, Chad Dylan Cooper seems to be addicted to video games! We found this video of him playing like an obsessed'**__ 'You know what? Die! Because no one can kill CDC' __**'So now he's not anymore Chad Dylan Cooper, he should be Chad Dylan Loser'.**_

''What I just did what you said!'' Chad yelled to the TV.

''Don't worry friend we can still play video games, maybe Grady is able tomorrow so we can make a tournament of 'Die Zombie Die 3' ''Nico said.

''Hahaha, friend? Really? You are a totally loser why should you be my friend? So now if you excuse me, I have a reputation to save'' Chad said ''Peace out sucka!'' He yelled leaving the Prop-House.


	3. The Reason I left

**Sonny With a Chance Season 3 MY WAY**

Episode 3: The Reason I left

**A/N: Hello! Again… I'm SOOOO SORRY, trust me I tried to update it as fast as possible but I was REALLY REALLY busy with school. Anyway, I have good news, I writed the next two episodes already so it will be easier to update next time. And yesterday I dreamt I was Chad (which was weird because I'm a girl) and I was rehearsing for 'So Random!' and when I was there, Sonny entered, then I was the guy from the camera and I was recording them two in a moment… So than means I dreamt a Sonny With a Chance Episode, yeah! But before I start with my chapter I wanna thank all of those reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad you liked it, so here it goes… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

**NO ONE POV'S**

"Zora! Hadn't see you in hours, where have you been... Another interesting guy in your mind?" Sonny said

"Please Sonny, since the Wesley incident I learnt I'm not ready for those things and that it's better to hide them from you" Zora said

"So what were you doing? Stealing my Mocha Cocoa Mocha again?" Tawni said

"Or eating our cheese pants!" Nico said

"No..." Zora said "And, definitely no"

"Wait, Mocha Cocoa Mocha? I thought you liked Cocoa Mocha Cocoa" Sonny said

"Yeah I actually loved Cocoa Mocha Cocoa until I realized I used it for more than 4 years... Since when Tawni Hart uses something for more than 4 YEARS!" Tawni said "So I started looking for something new and found this awesome one... Mocha Cocoa Mocha! I announced it on 'So Random!', I thought you watched it"

"Yeah I remember..." Sonny said "Everything... Why I left, why-"

"Wait, you never told us why you left" Zora said

"She did Zora..." Tawni said "Don't remember it?"

"Not really..." Zora said

"Really Zora? really?" Grady said in a Chad tone

"Yeah really!" Sonny said, everyone started looking at her "Sorry, it's a habit"

"Aww... Some Chad remembers?" Tawni said

"No..." Sonny said lying

"You know it is Sonny just say it..." Tawni said

"No, they are not Chad remembers, and why are we changing the subject, I thought we were talking about Zora" Sonny said

"Yeah we were until you remembered Chad" Tawni said

"I didn't!" Sonny said

"You did" Tawni said

"Did not!" Sonny said

"Stop! Are you seriously doing this? You sound exactly like Sonny and Chad" Zora said

"What?" Sonny said

"You know it Sonny and you were right, we were talking about me and yeah, I don't really remember why she left" Zora said

***theme song***

"Sonny! Why aren't you breaking up with the 'absolutelys'? Here are more of them so hurry up!" Tawni said entering to her dressing room "Wait... Why are you packing?"

"Hi Tawn... I'm sorry I promise I will break up with them before I left"

"Left? To Wisconsin? How many days? I always wanted to know how do people keep a cow on their houses" Tawni said "Anyway... How many days?"

"There are not gonna be just days..."

"Months?" Tawni asked, Sonny nodded in agreement

"I'm leaving Hollywood because maybe I just need some months away to remember my friends, maybe myself, the old Sonny of 16 years old with a dream"

"Well, I'm so sad about hearing it But if that makes You happy... Im Good with it" Tawni said crying

"Tawni are you crying?"

"No, just something's on my eye"

"Awww... I will miss you Tawni!" Sonny said

* * *

><p>"So you ended up telling Mel you were happy about how pizzas were funny?" Nico asked "What does that even mean?"<p>

"Uhh... I don't know, but I don't think this Mel thing is going to work... She's gotten a boyfriend"

"Well maybe in one or two years..."

"Guys..." Sonny said entering to the Prop-House with Tawni "I need something to tell you..."

"You are back with Pooper don't you?" Zora asked

"No, don't remind me about him please... It's just something I think Marshall needs to hear too..." sonny said

"Hello kids, I'm sorry sonny, I'm not late right?" Marshall said entering to the Prop-House

"No, I was just about to tell them..." Sonny said "It's just that, Marshall, I'm leaving 'So Random!'..."

"What? Sonny we need you, we are just going to film season finale this Friday" Marshall said

"Yeah, with the Dolphin Boy sketch which he goes to the space, the one you finally realized it has nothing to do with Poo-" Grady said "with... Pooh, the bear, remember? I better shut up..."

"Well, I'm staying until Saturday... And I'm so sorry Marshall but I promise I'll be back in 6 months if you want me to"

"Yeah! That would be great! Well... Sonny we'll miss you a LOT" Marshall said

"Yeah, since you came here to 'So Random!' everything is gotten much sunnier" Nico said

"Yep, you were the last one to betray us, the more loyal, the happy one" Grady said

"Also the best friend someone could ever have" Zora said

"Hey! I thought I was the best of the best friends" Tawni said "I mean... You are my best friend too Sonny, at first I thought you wanted to stole my spotlight but, you are a great girl" Tawni said

"Awww... Tawni!" Sonny said hugging Tawni

"My bubble!"

"Sorry..." Sonny said

"Well, now, we need to find a substitute" Marshall said "I will start the open auditions tomorrow"

"It'll be difficult to find someone like her, don't you think Marshall?" Grady said

"Yeah, but we need a new member" Marshall said "And fast"

"Hello Randoms! And Sonny..." Chad said

"What are you doing here Chad?" Sonny said "Did you miss something else? Because like I said before, there are no sunglasses here..."

"Well, actually yes, I think I left my phone here"

"Oh! Is this your phone?" Grady said showing Chad a destroyed phone "Sorry I sit on it..."

"My Phone!" Chad said "Well, it's okay, I can buy another one... So, I heard you were looking for a new 'So Random!' member"

"Yeah, do you know where we can find someone Chad?" Marshall asked

"Actually... You are looking at it"

"No, no, no... You, being our new member will be-" Tawni said

"Absolutely great! Im bringing the contract, just stay here" Marshall said leaving

"So..." Nico said "I guess you'll be 'Sonny's Substitute' again"

"What?" Chad said

"He said 'Sonny's Substitute', how difficult can it be for someone to understand that...?" Sonny said "Oh, I know, the one who ordered a recount and a week later, paid a bunch of actors to act like if they were actually liking her ex-girlfriend because he wasn't sure that she was enough talented to win a bet"

"I said I'm sorry Sonny..." Chad said "And I wasn't talking about what 'Sonny Substitute' means, I was talking about what do you mean by substitute, I'm not substituting her... I'm just working with m'ex-lady"

"No, you aren't... Sonny is leaving to Wisconsin, that's the reason why we needed a new member" Zora said

"Wait, Sonny is leaving, then I guess this was a big confuse..." Chad said "I better go"

"Oh, so you were just doing it because YOU wanted to work with me, not because you wanted to help..." Sonny said "I'd see that coming, you can't work one day as I do"

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Because Chad Dylan Cooper can work with anyone he wants" Chad said "Specially with a group of clowns"

"Well then, good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Stop it guys!" Tawni said "Are you really gonna start your flirt fight right now?"

* * *

><p>"No! I said I wanted two puppies for Dakota, not a new daddy for a monster." Mr condor yelling on the phone at the cafeteria "Well it doesn't matter if he's at the hospital! If you don't give me what I asked for, you'll be fired"<p>

"Hi Mr. Condor... Am I interrupting something?" Marshall asked

"No, just another dumb guy who doesn't gives me what I want" Mr Condor said "So, what do you want?"

"Well, Sonny is leaving 'so random!' for a couple of months, maybe more, but we need to find a substitute"

"Then go make open auditions and stop waisting my time..." Mr condor said

"Well about that, Chad offered to substitute Sonny so I was just asking if-"

"Yes he can, but if he stops making things work good on Mackenzie Falls, you'll need to find someone else" Mr Condor said leaving the Cafeteria

"I can't believe Pooper is joining 'So Random!, he's gonna steal my spotlight and ruin everything!" Tawni said entering with the Randoms to the cafeteria

"Well maybe he isn't that bad at all..." Sonny said

"Please sonny, don't let your 'not over him feelings' get into this, we all know he's the same guy he was 1 year ago, the one who hates us and hates 'So Random!'" Nico said

"You are right, if he wasn't the same guy he wouldn't even think about ordering a recount" Sonny said

"Kids! There are you! Mr Condor said it was okay if Chad joins so random" Marshall said

"Are we supposed to be happy at it?" Zora said

"Anyway... I'm going call-"

"Marshall! Your mom is at the phone" A voice called

"Bye kids" Marshall said leaving

"Hi Sonny!" Chad said

"Wait, why you just say 'Hi sonny?' what about us, we are people too" Grady said

"Because I just say hi to important people, not clowns" Chad said

"Hey! They aren't clowns! Well maybe we are but don't use it as a insult" Sonny said

"Well then, sorry, I guess... So, Sonny I was wondering if you could help me to be funny, you know, I'm gonna be on So Random so I need some help from m'favorite member" Chad said

"Well, why don't you ask Tawni, I'm gonna be Really busy to spend time with someone who doesn't care about people feelings" Sonny said

* * *

><p>Sonny was packing her things at her dressing room when...<p>

"Knock knock!" Chad said

"Hi..." Sonny said

"Hi Sonny!" Chad said "Um... Well, need some help to pack?"

"Yeah, if you want you can help" Sonny said

"Ye-yeah! I want to"

"Well, great!"

"So... You are joining 'So Random!'"

"Yeah, well maybe it wouldn't be that bad... I'm the greatest actor of our generation, I can be funny if I want" Sonny giggled

"You are a great guy Chad, I'll miss you" Sonny said "I mean... I'll miss all of you..."

"Yeah, we'll miss you too, you are the sun at condor studios, it will never be the same without you" Sonny smiled

"I'm not over you Sonny..." Chad said "You are the only girl that had dated me for being me, not 'Chad Dylan Cooper, Mackenzie Falls star', I miss you, I miss when we were a couple, and even I never liked ''Channy'' I would love to hear that again"

"Chad..."

"No Sonny, look at me and tell me you are over me, then I will leave you and find a way to get over you"

"Chad, I-I..." Sonny said getting lost in Chad eyes getting closer to him like she was about to kiss him

"Sonny! My list isn't-" Tawni said entering to her dressing room interrupting Sonny and Chad "Oops... Just forget it, I'm leaving you two alone"

"Chad, I can't tell you I'm over you because that's not true, but you hurt me, you loved that award more than me, even if Mackenzie Falls deserved the award you shouldn't go there and ordered a recount, you should supported me because I was your girlfriend, you should be happy" Sonny said "I can't do this! Please, I'm just not leaving because I want to remember old Sonny, I'm leaving because I want to forget everything bad that had happened me here, please just let me go"

"Sonny but-"

"No, please, now if you excuse me, I have to rehearsal for my last show" Sonny said leaving.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened, I can't believe you don't remember it" Sonny said<p>

"Yeah I me neither Zora" Tawni said

"I just didn't, but now I did and know more than I knew... Sonny, it wasn't necessary to tell us the Chad part" Zora said

"Sorry, I was remembering" Sonny said

"It doesn't matter at all... But look, Chad didn't ruin 'So Random!' and you are back" Grady said

"Yeah, I'm happy I have big friends like you" Sonny said hugging Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora

*credits*

"Marshall! I'm so proud of your last play! My friends loved it!" Marshall's mom said from phone

"Yeah mom, and also let's give some props to Sonny! She maked 'My life with Ma!' probably the best play ever seen!" Marshall said

"Yeah, I'm so happy Marshall! Marshall! Marshall!" Marshall's mom said, the image was disappearing

"Marshall!" Sonny's voice said "Marshall wake up! It's 5 o'clock, we need a show to record"

"I think he is died..." Tawni said

"No, he's an avatar" Grady said

"Here... Throw some water to him" Zora said giving Sonny a glass of water

"Ok... Sorry Marshall..." Sonny said throwing the water to Marshall

"Ahhhh!" Marshall said "What was that?"

"You were sleeping..." Sonny said "We need a show to record, let's go"

"Okay I'll be there" Marshall said

"See you in there!" Grady said leaving the Prop-House with Randoms

Marshall started dialing someone on his phone

"Hi! I'm Mrs. Pike!" A voice said from Marshall's phone

"Mom? Hey, it's me Marshall, just letting you know I writed, acted and produced a play... It's called-"

"I'm not able to talk to you now so leave a message to me after the tone"

"Why again?" Marshall said


	4. Sonny With a Work

**Sonny With a Chance Season 3 MY WAY**

Episode 4: Sonny With a Work

**A/N: Hey everyone there! Again I'm sorry, I promise next update will be faster but I was really busy with school and I went to the beach on Easter Week so then I wasn't able to update. Hope you guys like this episode and please review because on last chapter I got 1 review, I think there is no much people reading this. So REVIEW PLEASE. Oh and thanks to all those reviewers than reviewed episode 2, please if you are there… review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

**NO ONE POV'S**

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Sonny said entering to the Prop-house

"You told Marshall to fire Chad" Tawni said "Oh and you buy me some Moco Cocoa Moco"

"I thought you liked Cocoa Moco Cocoa" Sonny said

"Haven't you saw the first episode of 'So Random!' with Pooper? I said I didn't use it anymore" Tawni said "or when I told you last week, are you really hearing to what I say?"

"Oh well yeah I do Tawni! The things you say are so interesting..." Sonny said

"Was that sarcasm?" Tawni asked

"Nope" Sonny said

"I know when you are using sarcasm Sonny..." Tawni said "And I don't like it" "Anyway, what were the news?"

"Oh! I got a new work!"

"Yeah, it's called being Sonny on 'So Random!'" Zora said

"Yeah but I got another one, I'll work at 'Boom Sound', the new music store, you know the one that have a guitar at the logo" Sonny said

"Hey Sonny! Next week episode is my last one here so I was wondering if we could do a scene together, you know, like old times, remember?" Chad said entering to the Prop-House

"Oh well considering it's your last episode, Mmm... No" Sonny said "Well I'm leaving my turn starts at 4 pm and it's... Oh my gosh! I'm late! See you later guys!" Sonny said leaving the Prop-House

***Theme song***

"So at 2pm you got a rest and at 2:30pm you need to be here again and-" An old woman said

"Wait... Just 30 minutes of rest?" Sonny said

"Yeah, you aren't a TV Star" The old woman said "Well you are but not here"

"Okay, I got it... Am I working with someone else?" Sonny asked

"Actually yes, Jake works here from Monday to Friday so you'll see him Mondays and Tuesdays, basically the days you work." The woman said

"Oh... And I have a last question, you are?" Sonny said

"Mrs. Thompson, the woman who will fire you if you don't move your feet to the storage room." Mrs. Thompson said

"Okay! I'm moving my feet right now" Sonny said walking to the storage room "Wow! This is really big for a storage room" She said as looking around the storage room

"Who are you?" A guy maybe one or two years older than Sonny said.

"Oh, Hi! I'm Sonny Munroe! I'm the new employee, also known as myself on 'So Random!'" Sonny said

"Ahh... You are the pretty and funny brunette I used to like 2 years ago from 'So Random!' that now is back to the show, well, my name is Jake and it seems I'll be working with you" Jake said

Sonny giggled "Yeah, I guess I'm that"

"Then... Shall we start working?" Jake asked

"Okie Dokie!" Sonny said

"Good" Jake said

"Good!" Sonny said

"What's good?" Jake said

"Oh... It was something I used to, you know... just forget it" Sonny said

* * *

><p>"Okay kids... Sonny's not here today so you'll be rehearsing without her" Marshall said<p>

"If she's not here, where she is?" Zora asked

"She's at her temporally work at that music store" Tawni said "Don't you remember she told us?"

"She's at her work?" Nico asked "Then why a guy came here in the morning to pick her up?"

"A guy?" Chad asked

"Yeah, he was about our age and he didn't look that bad" Tawni asked "Of Course for Sonny because I would never date a guy like that"

"Maybe she has a new boyfriend" Grady said

"New boyfriend?" Chad asked getting jealous

"Yeah! That's right! A guy who can conform with Sonny" Tawni said

"Kids! Stop! We are on rehearsals, the thing is that Sonny is not here so... Can we get back to where we were?"

"Yeah, right, and if Sonny has a new boyfriend or not, doesn't really matter, it's her life she can do whatever she wants!" Chad said

"Jealous..." Grady said in a high-pitched voice

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Chad yelled

"Denial..." Grady said with the same voice

* * *

><p>"So put the violins here and the violas there, understand?" Jake said<p>

"I guess so but I have a question... Which are violins and which are violas?" Sonny said

Jake laughed "The big ones are the violas... You are funnier in person"

Sonny giggled "Thanks! And you are a cute guy!"

"Great! Now I need to choose just one good thing about all of those you have to said it to you"

Sonny giggled again "Sonny I have a question for you" Jake said

"Then, ask it" Sonny said

"Will you like to hang out with me after work? You know maybe a date?"

"Mmmm... I-I'll love to!" Sonny said

"Then see you there!" Jake said

"Yeah, but we have to work for another one hour" Sonny said

"Haha, at least tomorrow you'll be at Condor Studios taking a relax day" Jake said

"A relax day?" Sonny said "Do you think that is easy to... To... Walk throw the... Yeah, it's a relax day"

* * *

><p>"Guys! Have you heard the news?" Tawni asked very excited entering to the Prop-House as fabulous as always.<p>

"Your hair drier died and your imaginary bobble exploited so Marshall fired you and told you that Chad Dylan Cooper was the best actor of our generation" Chad said.

"Well..." Tawni said annoyed "I think you'll love this news... Because they are about Sonny having a date tonight"

"Really? That's great, probably Sonny is making some charity to a fan" Chad said getting jealous and annoyed

"Actually no, this date is with the guy of the music store... Her... Boyfriend" Tawni said

"I was right about that?" Grady said excited "See Nico! I was right about something!"

"And where this date is?" Nico asked

"It's tonight at the restaurant next to the music store Sonny is working" Tawni said "Now that EVERYONE knows the AWESOME news of Sonny's new BOYFRIEND... I'll go have some rest" She said leaving the Prop-House

* * *

><p>"This is great! I love Italian food, specially lasagna, the vegetarian one, normally people don't like it but I do!" Sonny said<p>

"I do too!" Jake said

"Yeah! It's delicious right?" Sonny said

"Here's your food mademoiselle" The waitress said

"Thanks! Wait... What is he doing here?" Sonny said

"The waitress? He's here to take your order, give you your-" Jake said

"Not him, I mean him" Sonny said pointing to a blonde guy with sunglasses reading a newspaper in a table near Sonny and Jake "Wow... I just felt a sensation of 'Deja Vu'"

"Who is him?" Jake said

"Chad Dylan Cooper" Sonny said

"You mean CDC? MacKenzie Falls actor and 'So Random!'s replacement of his ex-girlfriend Sonny Mun-" Jake said "Oh... I see"

"Yeah..." Sonny said "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him?" Jake said

"Yeah... Because if I go there and ask him he'll tell me the truth" Sonny said sarcastically "How does that never passed on my mind?"

"I don't know" Jake said

"That was sarcasm..." Sonny said

"Oh..." Jake said

"You know what, actually you are right, I'll go there to ask him" Sonny said

"Was that sarcasm?" Jake asked

"No, this time it wasn't" Sonny said going to Chad's table

"Hi Mr. Cooper, if you excuse me I have a question, what are you doing here? Because I don't remember inviting you to my-" The man took his sunglasses off revealing a mid-old man with green eyes.

"Oh, and you are not Chad, I think I'm going crazy..." Sonny said making her way back to her table

"What was that?" Jake asked

"Nothing... I thought he was Chad but now I think I'm going crazy..." Sonny said

"Well... Then, can we come back to our date?" Jake asked

"No... Jake, you are a great guy but you are not-"

"Chad?" Jake asked

"Yeah..." Sonny said

"Sonny is okay... I know you still have feelings for him, go there and show him what you feel" Jake said

"But I don't have feelings for-"

"Sonny, you know it, I know it, probably Chad knows it too, go, and show Chad what you feel..." Jake said

"Wow... You are greatest than what I thought" Sonny said

"I know" Jake said

"And I have a last question... How does the fact of me liking someone else didn't affected yourself?" Sonny asked

"Well... I have a girlfriend already, I was just making fun of you" Jake said

Sonny was surprised and mad at the same time "But hey! You'll go with your guy so we are all happy now, right?"

"Yeah, we are all-" Sonny said pushing Jake's face to the Lasagna "Happy now!" She said leaving the restaurant.

***credits***

Tawni was looking at herself in the mirror "Ooh! Who's that pretty blonde with green eyes? Oh! That's me!"

"Hi Tawn!" Sonny said entering to her dressing room "What are you doing?"

"The question is... What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your new boyfriend?" Tawni asked

"If you mean the guy I had a date with yesterday's night... He was just making fun of me, he has another girlfriend." Sonny said

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sonny..."

"It doesn't really matter... I just met him on Monday so I didn't miss him or something like that" Sonny said

"No, I mean I'm sorry you have that bad luck with guys... Probably you won't if you were me! But that's too great to be true." Tawni said "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Continue with my life like always" Sonny said

"And will you keep working at 'Boom Sound'?" Sonny said

"Of course not! And I realized I don't need an extra work" Sonny said

"Marshall was right..." Tawni said

"Right in what?" Sonny said

"He said it would be a temporary work and yes it was!" Tawni said

"Well... I'll leave you so you can have your Tawni time" Sonny said


	5. Imaginary Boyfriend

**Sonny With a Chance Season 3 MY WAY**

Episode 5: Imaginary Boyfriend

**A/N: Hello! So here's episode 5, which is called 'Imaginary Boyfriend'. Please review if you liked it because on last episode I got just one review. I'll continue this story even if I have just one reader but I would prefer to write it knowing there are more than one people reading this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

**NO ONE POV'S**

Sonny was walking on Condor Studios texting on her phone when she bumped into someone  
>"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking... Chad"<p>

"Of course you weren't Munroe..." Chad said

"So now we are back to last names?" Sonny asked

"It seems like, now that you have a new boyfriend... I have nothing to do with you" Chad said

"Me? Boyfriend? Haha, you are talking about Jake? No, actually he was..." Sonny said as she got an idea; make Chad jealous "Actually, yes he is my boyfriend... Any problem? It seems someone is jealous here."

"Hahaha, jealous? Of your new boyfriend? Of course not! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I gotten a new girlfriend too" Chad said

"Really?" Sonny asked

"Yeah, she's very nice and pretty" Chad said

"Oh... And what's her name?" Sonny asked

"Her name is... Is... Is... Abella, that is, Isabella." Chad said

"Well, I'll like to meet Isabella someday" Sonny said

"Yeah and I'll like to meet Jake someday too" Chad said

"Maybe you will!" Sonny said

"Maybe you will too!" Chad said

"Fine!" Sonny said

"Fine!" Chad said

"Good!" Sonny said

"Good!" Chad said

"So we are good?" Sonny asked

"Oh we are so good" Chad said, they both made their ways.

***Theme Song***

"And I told Sonny I had a girlfriend, a pretty and nice one, now I don't know what to do" Chad said to himself on the mirror "And I don't know why I'm talking to you, of course you'll not tell me to hire an actress to act as my girlfriend"

"That is! I'll hire someone to make Sonny jealous" Chad said as dialing someone "You might not talk but you are very helpful"

"Hi? Yeah it's Chad Dylan Cooper here, I was calling to ask if you have a big brown eyed brunette actress available for 3 o'clock, really? Great! Yeah, okay, bye"

"Sonny will be so jealous..."

* * *

><p>"Sonny!" Tawni yelled from her dressing room, it was filled of clothes all around "Sonny! Come here! It's an emergency!"<p>

"Tawni! What happened? Need some paramedics?" Sonny said as entering to her dressing room very desperately.

"No... It's worse... Tonight I have a date and I don't know what to wear... Help me!" Tawni cried.

"Tawni…'' Sonny said

''Yes?''

''It's not a real emergency"

"It is a fashion emergency! Something... you'll never understand..." Tawni said

"Okay... Now, can I leave?" Sonny asked

"What's wrong with you?" Tawni asked "Where is your sunny aptitude?"

"Maybe it has gone together with my dignity..." Sonny said

"What happened?" Tawni asked

"Today's morning I bumped into Chad-"

"Chad again? You are boring me with those Chad stories" Tawni said

"Then I'm not telling you anything" Sonny said

"No, no, no, continue" Tawni said

"Ok, so he told me he had a new girlfriend and I was so angry that I told him I had a new boyfriend too... Now he thinks I'm dating Jake" Sonny said

"Hahaha, Jake?" Tawni asked

"Yeah, and the worst part is that he wants to meet him" Sonny said

"Well first, I haven't seen Chad with a girl these days, so he must be just trying to make you jealous" Tawni said "And second, Chad doesn't know how Jake looks like, right?"

"I guess so..." Sonny said "And I don't think so"

"Okay, then why don't you go ask someone to play along as your boyfriend?"

"No! That's not correct, it's lying and it isn't good..." Sonny said

"Well then go reveal your secret of your imaginary boyfriend, miss Goody Two Shoes" Tawni said

"You know what? That wouldn't hurt me and you know why? Because I'll go to tell Chad the truth and then I'm going to feel better with myself" Sonny said leaving her dressing room.

* * *

><p>"G, what are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be with Mel" Nico said as entering to the Prop-House looking a bored Grady<p>

"Yeah... About that, I don't think this relationship is working, we don't spend any time of the day together" Grady said "That's why I'm having a date with someone tonight"

"A date tonight? Are you going to cheat on Mel?" Nico asked

"Actually not, she knows it and she's having a date with someone tonight too" Grady said "After that, we'll see if we still want to be a couple"

"Well then... Great, I think... So, who's the girl?" Nico said

"That's the interesting part" Grady said "Mel showed me a web page where you can plan a date with someone you don't know, tonight I'll meet the girl at the Patio, isn't it great?"

"Yeah but, Mel doesn't work there?" Nico asked

"Yeah, but she'll be with her date in another table" Grady said "So right now I'm thinking of what I'm going to tell the girl when I met her..."

* * *

><p>"Chad, there you are" Sonny said<p>

"Hi Munroe... What do you want?" Chad said

"I want to tell you something about Jake, he isn't-"

"Oh, about that, I forgot to tell you something, today my girlfriend will come to visit me here at Condor Studios" Chad said "She'll be here at about 3 o'clock, why don't you go to the cafeteria at it."

"Your girlfriend?" Sonny said

"Yeah, the one I mentioned this morning" Chad said

"Isabella..." Sonny said "She'll be here in a couple of hours... Okay, well, I'll go call Jake... My boyfriend, just to let him know that I love him"

"So go..." Chad said

"That's exactly what I'm going to do" Sonny said as making her way to wherever Chad isn't

"Oh Sonny... You are SO jealous..." Chad said to himself

* * *

><p>"Actually you look pretty decent..." Nico said to Grady, who was wearing the same outfit he did for the 'Tween Choice Awards'<p>

"Really? I don't want to be the negative here but... I have grown in a year... This is kind of... Uncomfortable" Grady said

"It doesn't matter you look totally... Just don't ruin your date" Nico said "I'll be there, behind the plants... If you need something just make your bird impression" He said as walking to the plants "Good luck!"

Tawni appeared with a princess dress, one you'll see on a movie; actually she believed she was Hollywood's princess "Hello! Tawni Hart here!" She said

"I'm here for my date with GMit2234... If you are him come here and show yourself"

"Hi Tawni..." Grady said feeling very awkward

"Move please... I'm waiting for GMit2234, he wouldn't see me if you are here" Tawni said

"Actually, I am him" Grady said

"Hahaha! Good one Grady, now, move please" Tawni said

"Tawni I'm not lying, I'm GMit2234" Grady said "G is Grady, Mit is Mitchell, the numbers are just stuff you put in your name"

"Uhh..." Tawni said

"Yeah MissPuddyTwoShoes35, how didn't I realized it was you?" Grady said "So... Let's take sit?"

"Okay..." Tawni said

"So..."

"So..."

"It seems we planned a date without knowing it was with the other" Grady said

"Yeah... I'd never planned this if I knew I'll have a date with you" Tawni said

"About that" Grady said "What were you doing at that webpage?"

"Hehe you know... Planning dates... For people who wanted it"

"Like you" Grady said

"No! And what were you doing there, I thought Mel was your girlfriend" Tawni said looking at Mel who was in another table with a guy "And what is she doing there?"

"Because we thought our relationship wasn't working so Mel showed me this webpage and we both accorded we'll have a date tonight with someone so then we could decide if we want to keep us together"

"Pretty weird, like me, but just for the pretty part... You know this is... awkward, I think I'm leaving, good luck with Mel" She said as leaving at the same time as Mel's date

"Thanks... See you tomorrow" Grady said "Now, is your time Grady.." He said walking to Mel's table

"Hi Mel!" Grady said

"Hi Grady!" Mel said "I see you were here for your date"

"Yeah me either" Grady said "So... How it was?"

"It was really awkward, I ended dating my cousin, totally weird, but I had a great time, after all, he's my cousin" Mel said "And yours? You were dating a pretty and weird blonde"

"Yeah... She was Tawni... It seems she thought she had a date tonight with a prince but it ended being me"

"Oh... But you are a prince, to me" Mel said

"Thanks... And you are my princess" Grady said in a Scottish accent, Mel giggled "Sorry about that"

"It doesn't matter, I'd love to be the Scottish princess" Mel said

* * *

><p>"So when she comes, you act very lovely, like if you are in love" Chad said to a brunette in a table at the cafeteria "But it wouldn't be so hard, please, who isn't in love with me, I'm CDC"<p>

"Got it" The brunette 'Isabella' said

"Remember to be happy all the time and have a sunny aptitude" Chad said

"What does 'Sunny Aptitude' means?" 'Isabella' said

"It means being happy, always cheering at people, laughing all the time and making people laugh with you and... There she is... Play along..." Chad said

"Hey Sonny" Chad said to Sonny who just entered the cafeteria

"Back to names?" Sonny asked

"Yeah, you know, I wanted to present my girlfriend" Chad said as pulling 'Isabella' to where Sonny and him were "She is Isabel"

"Isabella..." 'Isabella said'

"Yeah that..." Chad said "So now you can present Jake, right?"

"Hehe... About that, Jake wasn't-"

"Real? I knew it... You don't have a new boyfriend..." Chad said "Let's go Isabel"

"Isabella!" 'Isabella' yelled

"I don't think so..." Chad said

"You know Chad, he's real and that's not the way to treat your 'girlfriend'" Sonny said

"Then why Jake isn't here?" Chad asked

"Because he's not the star of his own show! He has a work, and you'll meet him someday" Sonny said

"What about tonight?" Chad said

"Tomorrow's night!" Sonny said

"Tomorrow's morning!" Chad said

"Fine!" Sonny said

"Fine!" Chad said

"Really Chad? Really?" Sonny said

"Really! Now is your time to say 'good'" Chad said

"What? No!" Sonny said

"Fine!" Chad said

"Fine!" Sonny said

"Good!" Chad said

"Good!" Sonny said

"STOP IT!" 'Isabella' said "You know what? I have worked with every kind of... Actors, singers, doctors, polices, but NO ONE HAVE BEEN LIKE YOU TWO! This doesn't justifies what are you paying me! I'm out" She said as leaving the cafeteria.

"What? I already paid you! You owe me 60 dollars!" Chad yelled

"Paid her? Well... Well... Well... So you paid that girl to act as your girlfriend?" Sonny said "You were totally jealous"

"Okay! Isabel wasn't real" Chad said

"ISABELLA!" They both heard

"Now you can laugh in my face about it and go with your boyfriend..." Chad said

"Yeah... About that, Jake isn't real" Sonny said "Actually he is but he isn't my boyfriend, he was until he told me he had another girlfriend, he said he was just playing with me"

"What a jerk" Chad said

"Like you" Sonny said

"Please Sonny, I may be a jerk but I would never cheat on you, I never did, who will like to lose you" Chad said

"Thanks" Sonny said

"Yep, I'm not that kind of jerk" Chad said

***credits***

Mel and Grady were drinking some coffee at the Patio

"I can't believe we were about to break up" Mel said

"Yeah... Look at us, having a good time, the only couple here" Grady said

"Except for that... The brunette and the blonde" Mel said

"Wait... Those are Sonny and Chad, what are they doing here having a date?" Grady said

"I don't know, want to investigate?" Mel said as walking to Sonny and Chad with Grady

"So... Channy having a date?" Grady said "Weird right Mel?"

"Yeah... It's actually weirdest than having a date with my cousin" Mel said

"First, we are not 'Channy' and then, we are not on a date" Sonny said

"We are talking about how 'So Random's tomorrow episode will be, and this is not a date, Tawni is with us..." Chad said

"Then where is her?" Mel asked

"She leaved one hour ago..." Sonny said "But even if she's not here, this can't be a date because we are not a couple, just friends and this is a friendly hang out"

"We'll believe you, for now" Grady said

"Yeah but we'll be looking at you, like spies... C'mon Grady, let's go to finish our coffees" Mel said, they both leaved Sonny and Chad alone

"Wow, that was awkward..." Sonny said

"Yeah, of course this is a friendly hang out, because it is... Right?" Chad asked

"Haha, yeah, of course it is!" Sonny said "Hehe..."

"Yeah, and I think we must leave I don't want any more awkward moments..." Chad said, Sonny giggled "What?"

"Nothing just remembering..." Sonny said

"Okay, then I'm leaving... Goodbye Sonshine" Chad said leaving Sonny with a smile.


	6. Mackenzie on Random's Falls

**Sonny With a Chance Season 3 MY WAY**

Episode 6: Mackenzie on Random's Falls

**A/N: Hello! Here's next episode. So I realized there are only 2 or 3 people reading this, anyway, I'll continue it. Please review if you are reading this, at least with a 'Update' because I want to know I'm writing for someone.**

**DISCLAIMER: No owners here.**

**NO ONE POV'S**

"Guys have you noticed Sonny was acting a little weird on last rehearsal?" Tawni said

"Maybe she's on one of those 'Sonny days' she is extremely sunny" Zora said

"No she was like thinking about something, totally off of the sketch" Tawni said

"Oh well, she's Sonny, last time we saw her like that was on her date with... Are you thinking Sonny's having a date tonight?" Nico said

"Maybe, but even worst, what if she's having a date with Chad?" Tawni said

"Hey guys! Have you seen Sonny? She disappeared since rehearsals" Grady said entering to the Prop-House

"No, have you looked for her at the cafeteria?" Tawni asked

"Yeah I looked everywhere except on Chad's dressing room because why should she be there?" Grady said

"Chad's dressing room?" Nico asked

"Yeah you know, where he made us do sport for making energy, I thought you remembered it" Grady said "Well I think you don't know..."

"CHAD'S DRESSING ROOM! I got it!" Tawni said

"Yeah, finally someone understands what it means" Grady said

"No! She's at his dressing room!" Tawni said

"You think so? Sonny is more intelligent than a pineapple to date Chad again" Zora said

"Yeah, she may be but when Chad comes with his 'CDC Charm' the pineapple is the winner" Tawni said

"So what are we waiting? Let's go to proof the betray!" Nico said

***Theme Song***

"So she keeps on messing with my feelings... I might be CDC but I have feelings too..." Chad said to himself on the mirror "You know, you look great, as always"

"CHAD OPEN THE DOOR!" Tawni yelled from outside Chad's dressing room "We know you have Sonny in there!"

"No I don't Blondie, why don't you check at her dressing room?" Chad said

"We'll enter anyway!" Tawni said

Zora was about to kick the door when Chad opened it so she ended kicking Chad, he fell down to the floor.

"Chad? Are ya okay?" Nico said

"I guess he's not" Grady said

"What are we going to do now?" Zora said

"The question is... What are YOU going to do now?" Tawni said ''You kicked him..."

"Ohh... Of course I did, and it is as bad as your pictures of the bad hair day sketch on Internet" Zora said

"Oh no you didn't..." Tawni said

"Not yet, but if someone has kicked Chad, it wasn't just me" Zora said

"So...?" Grady asked

"So what?" Nico said

"What are we going to do now?" Grady asked

"Run?" Tawni asked

"Good idea" The Random's said as running away from Chad.

* * *

><p>"Tell me what to do-o about you<p>

I already know I can see in your eyes when you're telling the truth, cuz it's been a long time coming and..." Sonny sang "I KEEP SINGING THIS SONG!"

"Oh my gosh, already a year and I hadn't come with new songs so I just change some lyrics from the old ones to make new ones?" Sonny said "Great idea Sonny!"

"Knock Knock!" Someone said from Sonny's side of her dressing room, she knew who was the voice of.

"Come in!" Sonny said

"Hey! You will be happy about this, I found a way of going out without being seen by Skyler" Chad said

"Skyler?" Sonny asked

"Yes, you know, he really doesn't want us together because he thinks you are gonna ruin the Falls business" Chad said

"Falls business?" Sonny asked confused

"Yeah well, my plan is to go out when he's at classes... And by the way, why aren't we wearing our uniform? It can end badly if someone sees us" Chad said

"I don't have an uniform, and you don't either so, what are you talking about Chad?" Sonny said

"Who's Chad?" Chad said

"You" Sonny said

"No, I don't think so" Chad said

"Yes you are" sonny said

"No I'm not" Chad said

"Then who are you?" Sonny said

"Mackenzie... And who's that Chad?" Chad said "Aren't you cheating on me, right Chloe?"

"Chl-Chloe?" Sonny said

"Yeah well catch you later, I have to find where the others are" Chad said leaving Sonny's dressing room.

* * *

><p>"What do you think we had done to Chad, I mean what if he's not okay? Marshall can fire us or even worse... I will never have the opportunity of improving the world with Tawni Town!" Tawni said<p>

"Guys! I need to tell you something!" Sonny said entering to the Prop-House "Chad is acting really weird, first he said he's name was Mackenzie and then he said mine's Chloe!"

"Hahaha, yeah... Mackenzie... Good one Sonny!" Grady said "And you are a great actress, you actually looked like if that was true"

"But I wasn't acting..." Sonny said

"Yeah, now look at us acting like that was funny..." Tawni said "It wasn't!"

"What?" Sonny asked confused "I'm saying that Chad thinks he's Mackenzie"

"That's not true, but if it was... Exactly when this Mackenzie thing started?" Zora asked

"I don't know... Maybe 20 or 30 minutes ago" Sonny said "Why?"

"Just curious..." Zora lied, she knew she asked because she thought maybe the reason Chad was like that, and just MAYBE, was because she kicked him.

"Yeah but what I'm supposed to do now?" Sonny said "If Marshall notices Chad isn't him he'll fire us"

"Please Sonny, he's just acting" Tawni said "If he sees you in trouble he'll help you"

"Yeah, he's Chad, he is always acting you know, best actor of our generation" Grady said

"Yeah he can be really great when he wants but I'm sure he cant act as well as it was... What if he really believes he's Mackenzie?" Sonny said

"Oh, then take him to a doctor, there's one near Studio 5" Tawni said

"Ok but he was really-"

"Hey Chloe I don't have idea where the others are, but best for us, right?" Chad said as noticing the Random's "Who are this guys?"

"Oh, well Ch-Mackenzie, these are Tawni, Zora, Grady & Nico" Sonny said

"Great, nice to meet you" Chad said

"Nice to meet us?" Nico asked

"Yeah" Chad said

"This is worse than what I thought, Sonny take him to a doctor immediately" Zora said

"Ok, I will" Sonny said "Mac, why don't we go to Stage 5? You'll like it"

* * *

><p>"Huh-huh... Huh-huh" Doctor said starring at Chad<p>

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Sonny asked

"I guess the problem started when Chad-"

"Mackenzie" Chad said

"When Mackenzie Probably get kicked by something or someone thinking about Mackenzie Falls" Doctor said "He'll be okay in two or three days, just play along so he wouldn't get confused"

"Ok, thanks doctor" Sonny said "Now Mackenzie, let's go to the cafeteria you'll like it"

"But I'm not hungry" Chad said

"Fine, let's stay here" Sonny said

"Okay, I'm leaving, just please don't touch anything" Doctor said leaving the nursery.

"Don't worry, we'll not touch anything" Sonny said "Now Mac, tell me how you appeared here?"

"Well I was sleeping so I get up like always but this time I wasn't at my house, I was at a hall there in the floor" Chad said

"Huh and why do you think I'm Chloe?" Sonny said

"Well you are Chloe, the girl I love, so if I love you, you must be Chloe but have you done something to your hair? It's different but great at the same time" Chad said

"Thanks! I just changed the-" Sonny stopped as noticing what Chad said "Did you just said that you love me?" Sonny asked surprised

"Of course I do!" Chad said

"Well... Wow, I will love to hear that from Chad... Too bad I know you think you are Mackenzie and you think I'm Chloe so this isn't real" Sonny said

"I'm supposed to understand that?" Chad said

"No, never mind" Sonny said

* * *

><p>"Well so, if Chad started thinking he's Mackenzie with a kick, then he'll think he's Chad again by another kick" Zora said<p>

"So you are saying we need to kick him to get him back?" Tawni asked "It seems easy!"

"Wait but he wouldn't know we had kicked him when he gets up as Chad?" Nico said "Then that's perfect! Kicking Chad without being pranked after it"

"Yes, but Sonny can't know about this plan because we all know she's still liking Chad" Zora said "If we tell her, goodbye kicking plan"

"Right" Tawni said

"Hey guys!" Sonny said "You know, something really weird just happened, Chad, or Mackenzie, was calling me Chloe and he said he loved me, pretty weird right?"

"Not too much, maybe he's just reflecting his Chad feelings into Mackenzie feeling..." Zora said

"Pff... Of course not! Chad does not love me, first, love is a BIG word and then if he ever loved me he hadn't ordered that recount and... Well it's long, just get it, he doesn't loves me, okay?" Sonny said

"Whatever Sonny... And why don't you take a free day today?" Grady asked

"Free day? Have you seen Chad, he needs me! But just so you know, I'm not helping him because I'm still in love with him... And NO! That doesn't mean I was sometime in love with him, I never was, I just kind of liked him, not LOVE! Never..." Sonny said "No, if you excuse me... I need to help someone" She said leaving the prop house

* * *

><p>"Hi Mac!" Sonny said "What are you doing?"<p>

"Oh, hey there Chloe, nothing just looking at this, why does this says 'Chad' my name is Mackenzie" Chad said showing a Tween Weekly magazine with Chad's face on it.

"Well, it was because the writer of that Magazine was really confused... So he confused you with his grandfather Chad, weird, I know, but true" Sonny said

"Yeah, thanks Chloe, that's one of the things I love about you, you are always there, helping..." Chad said getting closer to Sonny like if he was about to kiss her

"He he... Yeah" Sonny said getting away from Chad

"And you are also caring... And happy every time" Chad said trying to go where Sonny was

"And you make me act like a goofy with those big brown eyes you have..." Chad said about kissing Sonny

"No! Don't kiss me Chad!" Sonny yelled

"Chad?" Chad asked

"I mean Mackenzie" Sonny said "Just don't kiss me please..."

"Ok I wouldn't but why not?" Chad said

"Because then I will fall in love with you again..." Sonny said

"Fall in love with me again?" Chad said

"Well yeah, you will think I'm crazy but what I'm going to tell you is true..." Sonny said

"Tell me whatever, I will never think you are crazy, you are the one I can trust about everything" Chad said

"The one is Chloe, not me..." Sonny said

"What do you mean?" Chad said

"I mean that 'Mackenzie' is the name of the main character of 'Mackenzie Falls', your TV show. And I'm not Chloe, which is supposed to be your love interest, I'm Sonny Munroe, your ex" Sonny said "Your name is Chad Dylan Cooper, not Mackenzie..."

"Hahaha! Yeah my name is Chad" Chad said with sarcasm "But you have a 'It's true look' and it can't be true..."

"I know it's unbelievable..." Sonny said

"I believe you" Chad said

"You do?" Sonny said

"Yeah, it's unbelievable but coming from you... Of course I believe you Chl-Sonny" Chad said

"Really?" Sonny said

"Yeah" Chad said making eye-contact with Sonny, they were about to kiss when suddenly...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zora said entering running to Chads dressing room and kicking him with a gnome, again Chad fell to the floor.

"What did you just...?" Sonny said surprised and a little bit scared

"Nothing, just helping..." Zora said leaving Chad's dressing room

"Chad?" Sonny said "Mackenzie? I'm Chloe or Sonny just please wake up, Are you in there?"

"Chad?" Sonny said "Still there?"

"Oh no, no, no... If Marshall sees Chad like this he'll fire me" Sonny said "I better leave" She said as leaving Chad's dressing room

* * *

><p>"So you kicked him once and he started thinking he was Mackenzie...?" Sonny asked to Zora<p>

"Yup" Zora said

"And your way to make him being Chad again was by kicking him again?" sonny asked

"Pretty much" Zora said

"That's-"

"Hey Randoms!" Chad said entering to the Prop-House "And Sonny... Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well first I'm happy you are back, and then yeah, can you guys leave?" Sonny said

"Yeah, let's go see how much fan mail I received that you won't in your entire life!" Tawni said leaving with Zora, Nico & Grady.

"So..." Sonny said

"So..." Chad said

"Chad I'm sorry for leaving you there..." Sonny said

"Don't worry... I'm happy I didn't stayed like Mackenzie" Chad said

"Yeah it was a little weird having you saying you loved me, even it was for Chloe, it was weird"

"Well, maybe it wasn't just for Chloe..." Chad said "Maybe I do love you"

"Y-you d-do?" Sonny said, she was in shock, they hadn't said they loved each other never "Love is a BIG word"

"Yeah, I don't care how big it is, I'm sure of what I feel about you and I'm so sorry Sonny for what I did at the last Tween Choice Awards... And I keep thinking about us"

"Well maybe you are sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that you hurted me" Sonny said "And your meaning of 'love' doesn't seem to be the same as mine"

"But Sonny I do really love you"

"To say it isn't enough, you need to proof it, and you haven't" Sonny said "Please just leave, you are not working at 'So Random!' anymore so you have nothing to do here"

"But-"

"No, no, no" Sonny said

"I just wanted to say that I'm still in 'So Random!' until Tomorrow's episode so I can stay here" Chad said

"One, two..." Sonny said

"Sonny, I'm a 20 year old guy, I'm a man, I don't play those games..."

"Three" Sonny said

"Okay! I'm leaving" Chad said as leaving

***Credits***

"Dear Tawni" Tawni said reading the letter she just received "Look, I told you people loved me!"

"My name is Valerie and I'm 'So Random's biggest fan" Tawni said returning to the letter "I wrote this letter because I was wondering if you could say 'hi' to Sonny, Zora, Nico and Grady, they are so funny and talented, plus I love Sonny's... Hair?"

"What's this?" Tawni said "People saying 'say hi to them!', 'Sonny's hair is great!' What's today? April's Fools Day?"

"Actually she didn't said Sonny's hair was great, you said it" Grady said

"Shut up!" Tawni yelled "This is the worst day ever"

"Goodbye Everyone!" Tawni said as leaving "This is all you'll see from Tawni Hart!"

"Give me five!" Nico said as Hi-5ing with Grady

"Whoa, whoa, wait... What did I miss?" Zora asked

"Tell her Nico" Grady said

"Grady paid Grant to 'Annoy orange girl'" Nico said "Wasn't that great?"

"Yup, but there's something missing in your plan..." Zora said

"What?" Grady and Nico asked

"Run" Zora said

"Run? What does that-?"

"YOU! You tried to annoy me?" Tawni said "I'll give you 3 seconds"

"One..."

"AHHHH!" Nico and Grady yelled as running away.


End file.
